It Wasn't A Thank You
by TheRealHinata1996
Summary: "I'm not thanking you," Clove said annoyed. Marvel looked up at her as he finished putting band aids on her wounds. "Would you ever?" He asked. She looked away, "I wouldn't know how," He smiled at her, "I think i know a way," He said before leaning in.


It's Not A Thank You

"You whore!" They all turned to the wrestling mats in the middle of the training center, seeing two girls rolling around on the ground punching at each other, cutting into each other's skin and causing blood to splattering all over the floor. Clove landed on top of Glimmer, digging her knees into the bends of Glimmers arms and repeatedly punching her in the face. She stopped for a brief second and leaned forward, "You're nothing without your pretty face," She smirked before going back to hard throwing punches. Glimmer spat out some bright red blood, some of her saliva staining her glowing white skin. She flung her arms out randomly to push Clove away, scrapping her eye with her manicured nails, cutting a deep gash into her cheek, kicking her off into a support column. Glimmer got up almost drunkenly and pressed herself against Clove's tiny body, smiling down evilly at her as she pressed her forearm into Clove's windpipe "Yeah, I can fight to bitch," Her voice taunting, somewhat still cheery and glamorous. She rolled onto her back and grabbed Clove by the thin shoulders, flinging her over her head and slamming her onto her back.

_Smack_

Glimmer quickly scampered up and got on top of Clove, wiping off some sweet blood from her busted mouth. She yanked out one of Cloves hidden knives and pressed it to her victim's throat. Her face was beautiful yet monsterous. "There's nothing on your face to damage since it's already damaged. So let's start with your best feature. Your hands," She purred as she dragged the tip of the sharp knife lightly down Cloves arm, stopping right at her wrists. "Shall we begin?"

The blade started to cut into Cloves skin, the pain burning as the skin ripped open and then… nothing. She opened her eyes to see a blur ram into Glimmers perfect body, knocking her off Clove with a heavy force. Clove rolled to her side to get a better view of what had happened. Marvel had his legs around Glimmers waist, his toned arms around her neck in a choke hold. Glimmers hair was flying all around her bruised face as she struggled to get out of Marvels grip. Eventually she grew weak and stopped moving, her body slumping down to the blood covered matt unconscious. Marvel looked up to see Capitol instructors and trainers all gaping at the situation. He just smiled shyly, "I think we need a 5 minute break,"

After watching the paramedics drag Glimmers bleeding body out ('good she deserved it' Clove smirked) She ignored the pains in her legs and tried her best to walk over to the water cooler in the corner. Steadying her shaking hands, she managed to get out a single plastic cup (knocking the rest of them to the ground in the process) and putting it under the automatic water tab. She heard someone come up behind her and laugh as she kicked the cups out of her way. "No I wasn't thirsty,"

Clove turned around to see Marvel, his glistening carefree brown eyes lingering on her, humor showing on his adorable, playful face. She turned back around so she wasn't tempted to shout at him. "Why did you do that?" Her voice sounded cold. Marvel ignored the tone and took the cup from Clove's fragile hands, drinking most of the water in it. He sighed in relief and refilled the cup, "You needed help. You were getting your ass _kicked_," He teased. Clove huffed at that, "I was fine!" "She cut you," he responded emotionlessly, turning to her and stroking just below the gash on her cheek that was still bleeding. She met his gaze and something inside made her soften, almost go weak. "I'm fine," She slowly pulled away from his touch.

The feel still lingered on her face but she tried to ignore the sensation. It was… nice. Warm. Comforting.

Marvel rolled his eyes playfully, "Let me fix you up," "No!" Clove responded quickly. She yelled and demanded for him not to touch her, sounding like a bragging child the whole time. But that didn't stop him. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and hoisted her up over his broad shoulder, carrying her over to the first aid section. The whole time Clove nagged "Marvel I'm going to kill you!"

He plopped her down in a stiff metal chair and reached over for the small first aid kit. Clove crossed her arms over her chest and pouted at him when he pulled out the liquid ointment. She had seen it once before when she was younger, when her dad had cut her with a knife across the leg and they had to rush her to the hospital because the wound was 'very serious'. They put the same ointment on and it burned like hell! It used a special technology where it burned off the old cells and created new cells all in about 5 minutes. Impressive.

Marvel bent down on his knees and patted the ointment on a white cotton cloth. Clove flinched as he reached for her wound. "No, Marvel!" She hissed, closing her eyes as he placed the cloth over her cheek. The pain seared through her face, numbing her cheek. But in the midst of all that pain she felt a relief. She hadn't noticed when Marvel slipped his masculine hand into hers, letting her squeeze his hand to release the pain. She felt him rub her hand with his thumb as he looked at his watch waiting for the 5 minutes to pass.

"Couple more seconds," He reassured.

Time was up and he took the cloth off her cheek, the cut Glimmer gave her completely gone. He smiled an adorable smile, that smile a child would give when they would see Santa clause, and breathed in disbelief. "All better. You're a strong girl," He teased her, letting go off her hand and dropping it to her thigh. Immediate warmth spread through her.

She stiffened. "I'm not saying thank you," She tried sounding cold so she was still intimidating. He just looked up at her with those beautiful eyes, "Have you ever tried?" "No." He took his hand off her thigh and wiped his hands clean of her blood. "Give it a shot," she dropped her eyes, "I wouldn't know how," her voice grew low. She swallowed nervously, still trying to have her pride. She thought of his hand on her thigh, feeling the coldness without it now. She missed how he had held her hand in her time of need. She tried to stop thinking of it, she was a killer damn it! But no one had been that nice to her.

Her face must have given it away that she missed his touch because when he saw the look on her face he smiled. "I think I know a way you can make it up," Marvel placed his hand back on her lap and leaned in, smiling before capturing Cloves lips.

And after that moment, Clove loved thanking him. But only him.

*Here's to all those Marvel/Clove fans who converted me. Hope you liked it Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Please tell me what you thought, I'd really appreciate it


End file.
